While sanding blocks have been widely used for many years, the wide variety of forms of such blocks is indicative of the fact that available blocks are capable of improvement. The basic requirement of a sanding block is that it should hold the sandpaper firmly, yet at the same time accommodate easy removal and replacement of the paper. In general, those blocks which have satisfactory paper-holding characteristics present some problems or inconvenience in releasing or replacing the paper, while those blocks affording ready removal and replacement of the paper frequently do not apply an adequate grip to the paper during sanding.
The present invention is specifically directed to a sanding block - paper arrangement in which opposite ends of the paper are bent inwardly and inserted in slots in the opposite ends of the block and in which the forces applied to the paper during a sanding operation tend to seat the paper more firmly against the block. The slots are so arranged that the paper may be slipped into position from the short side of the trapezoidally-shaped block and easily removed simply by withdrawing the paper in a direction opposite from that of its insertion.